Two of Us
by scorpio from outer space
Summary: ... is what binds them together and makes them complete. IchiHime drabbles/oneshot/fluffiness.
1. Chapter 1 Park

**_This is a collection of drabbles... _**_i think? lol!_**_ for my favorite Bleach pairing and it's just for fun. Some are inspired by some story I have read before._**

**_Rating may vary. K+-M_**

***I do not own Bleach… just my wild imagination alone.**

* * *

**Title: Park**

**Pairing: Ichigo x Orihime**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: K+**

* * *

...

She felt sadness and so much happiness everytime she's here at this park.

She raised her small fragile hand, making a shadow on her face and see how beautiful the setting sun is. So much history can be found in just this one spot. She can't help herself but smile and blush.

In this spot she remembers anything.

…

_In this place…_

_She cries and let it all out. Her agony, anguish, sadness buried deep inside her heart._

_She has this bruises and dirty clothes with blood stain on it._

_Why nobody liked her? Is it because of her peculiar burnt orange hair? Or maybe her ashen gray eyes?_

_…_

_In this place…_

_"Hey!"_

_She rise up her head and saw the tall figure on a uniform from her school, he has this perfectly tan skin, bright orange hair like the color of the setting sun, and his beautiful face who always wear a deep scowl._

_…_

_In this place…_

_They always meet and shared thoughts. Their love, hates, favorites, dreams and anything._

_She can be herself._

_"…I love red bean paste… and oh! Wasabi… then… robots! Ah! I wanna be a superhero! ... and I miss my brother too._

_He can open himself like a book._

_"… I hate myself… my mom passed away when i was a kid because of me... and I do miss her a lot."_

_…_

_In this place…_

_Where she falls in love with him._

_"… and I will fall in love with the same person in those five lifetimes."_

_And he tells what he really feels about her._

_"…I'm sorry I don't know how to tell you this. But I love you."_

_…_

_In this place…_

_They both shared their sweet first kiss and bid their sad goodbyes._

_"…wait for me, will you Inoue?"_

_"I will, Kurosaki-kun."_

…

…

Years comes by, and now, he promised to come back and meet her in the same place where they first met.

Then, **_there he was. _**

Her smile beam as it is his sunshine in the morning.

She rose up and look at him as he slowly heading down on the concrete stair, then in front of her, he bend his knees on the ground and open a small red box.

"Orihime, will you marry me?"

She was surprise, tears of happiness fall down down to her soft beautiful cheeks.

"Yes! I will, Kurosaki-kun!"

He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2 Imagination

**Title: Imagination**

**Pairing: Ichigo x Orihime**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: K+**

* * *

It is her daily routine. She just can't help herself doing it. And she love how her imagination work to make her happy on her everyday life. She love picturing him coming home early from a hard days of work, then eating dinner with him… then she will massage his back… and then he will put sweet butterfly kisses onto her neck. Thinking of it makes her smile and blushed as she sat in the couch and feel the soft cold breeze through her window.

She snapped out when she heard three knocks on her door. Looking at the clock she shook her head and smile. It was completely ridiculous being wrapped up into her imagination, imagining Ichigo coming home early from work just to fill up her fantasies.

She couldn't be happier than right now. She smile and giggle as she stared on the white metal band with a sparkling diamond around her small finger. It's been a few months since he asked her to marry him.

She closed her eyes and remembers that happy day, how she can see the pure happiness on his eyes and a genuine smile as he wrapped her into his arms.

...

"Hime?" his voice was hoarse like it was teasing her and his breath on her ear makes her shiver.

She opened her eyes and blushed. "K-Kurosaki-kun?"

"Sorry, I didn't tell you that I leave early from work today and visit you." He smile softly and sat down next to her. "Dreaming again huh? What is it all about? Is it about me?" he said teasing.

She smile shyly. "You know it is always about you…"

He nodded then bends his head, touching her forehead. "Uhumn… then, Mrs. Kurosaki-to-be, tell me what is all about and we'll going to let it happen."

"Really?" she answer then put her velvet hand on his bronze cheeks.

He nodded and smile. Ichigo wasn't the one who tease and provoke foreplay. But this time, it's nice to change pace. "Well, let's do it then?"

...

He pressed his lips on her, then releasing it so that she could breathe while he place soft butterfly kisses on her neck. He grinned knowing where this was going.


	3. Chapter 3 Hope

**Title: Hope**

**Pairing: Rukia x Ichigo x Orihime**

**Genre: Drama**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

_'Kurosaki-kun!'_

_...  
_

It was funny how a person could vanish off the world, regret everything you have done and you never said what you truly feel for that person.

Yet you also deny the fact and try to believe that it's not true and never happened.

He never felt so scared on that moment when so much blood rush down to his face, body tattered and he can't stand anymore, _why he's too weak? He hated being too weak. _But he tries and tries. Her lifeless body is laying on the ground. Their enemies was too strong and this war was too devastating. He slowly walks towards her and feel his knees fell besides her.

"Inoue?"

He clutched his strong arm around her small frame. He made himself believe that it's not true. He promised her that he will do anything just to protect her and yet…

"…wake-up, please? You can't leave us here… You can't leave me here…"- he said softly, smiling sadly while brushing her soft locks on her face.

"Ichigo…she's…"-the raven haired woman attempted to hold him on the shoulder but she was cut off.

"No Rukia! She's not… she's…"- even though how hard he tries to believe, still… heavy tears fall down to his face.

* * *

His heart-beat was incredibly slow. He open his chocolate eyes slowly when he feel a small hand touched his forehead, gently pushing his bright orange hair. His eyes found their way up to a face smiling down at him. He smiled back weakly. "Inoue?"

"…yes Ichigo… it's going to be alright."-she put her best smile and excused herself from the room. He looked at herself in-front of a mirror and found a single tear slid down from her eyes. The auburn-haired lady and she, looked nothing alike and yet… everytime he looked at her all he sees was Orihime Inoue… not Rukia Kuchiki.

…

She saw him staring at the blank space. He will never be the same again and all she could do was hope that someday his broken heart and mind would be fixable again so that she could help him and be able to see her as herself, not Orihime.

* * *

**_Thanks again. I do not own anything._**

**_R & R.  
_**


	4. Chapter 4 Flower

**Title: Flower**

**Pairing: Ichigo x Orihime**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

'_I think sunflower is like a sun… who rises and wake you up in the morning and shine after the rain stops pouring.'_

_...  
_

**_And in this lifetime…_**

_…_

He always does it. After his out from his hard day of work.

This is the first place that he wanted to go.

"Good afternoon sir."- she addressed the man with such honorific even though she was his age.

His lips form a small smile. _Everytime_, a smile he only reserved for this person.

"I think it's the usual, right?"-she asked with a big smile.

"Yeah."

She wandered around the shop and when she thinks she found it, she looked down, gets it and handed it to the man who is standing beside her. _She always dreamt of him._

"You really love this woman, do you?"

He gazed. His intense chocolate eyes to her gray orbs. "Yes, I do."

She keep on smiling and he keep on staring. She can't understand the meaning of his gazed but she knows he really mean it. "…and she is the most beautiful woman I've ever known."

This shop was too far and not well-known, so it makes her happy how much a regular costumer effort to come and buy her flowers and bring it to the lucky woman he truly loved.

.

But for him no matter how much he love this woman, he would simply sat down on his desk and keep on staring at the flower that he can't simply manage to give it away to her.

.

She gave him an encouraging smile like she always do for him. "I always wish you all the best!"

He sighed and smile again and simply wished he could manage to give the bouquet of the flower to the most beautiful girl he'd even known.

"Thank you."-and when he turn back, he eyed on a basket of flower and asked. "…and how much is the single rose?"

He told him the price, and he ordered one. Her cheeks turn into crimson red when he tuck some strand of her long auburn hair from her face to her ear and took her hands for her to hold the single rose.

"Keep this. Until we meet again."-he said, walking with the bouquet of sunflower in his arms.

…

He looked at to it and wondered what to do with it, for he had no woman to give it to.

But at the very least, he managed to give a single rose of love for the most beautiful woman he'd ever known.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**BOOM!**

**_Thank you so much to the person who inspired me to write this one. She's one of the best author I've ever known! I'm so sorry dear, I know your an IchiRuki fan but I wrote it for IchiHime. Credits not all mine but most of all... yours!_**

**_~review is very much appreciated._**


End file.
